Helmstead
Overview Helmstead is the largest town north of the Bulwark Mountains, on the isle of Ban'diel. The trade hub is sustained through fishing off the island's Northwest coast, seasonal farming, exports of furs and rare amber, and a series of Iron and Coal mines along the northern face of the Bulwark Mountains. Due to the temperature and remote location, life in Helmstead is somewhat difficult, but is vital to the survival of the rest of the island’s inhabitants, who rely on its resources. Only the hardiest of folk decide to live in Helmstead and the surrounding foothills. Its largely human population are no strangers to adversity, and have developed a strong bond with the earth and its bounties, on which they so desperately rely. Those that call Helmstead home are considered deeply spiritual and traditional people, remaining to their naturalist roots. They take pride in honoring and preserving this long-treasured heritage through various rituals revering their slumbering ancestors. History (WIP) The Trade Baron appointed Percival Whitehall to be the governor of Helmstead and the Earl of the Frozen Expanse, but was removed from office by the Radiant Vigil. Eadric Tirigand was left to see to diplomatic relations between the northerners and the imprisonment of Whitehall. To prove allegiance to the people Helmstead, Sir Tirigand saw to the death of Percvial. With the new found trust given to him, Eadric Tirigand was appointed as the new Earl of Helmstead and the Frozen Expanse. The Scouring Pass The Scouring Pass is acutely named for its treacherous winter pass into the northern reaches. The path is narrow and steep, leading upwards into the side of the Bulwark towards Helmstead. This is currently the only known path into the Frigid Expanse. Local legend says that only the brave and strong willed are able to venture into the "sacred lands," and the Scouring Pass will be the end of those unworthy. Valdir, an archaic word meaning 'wolf,' is a title given to an elite mountaineer that specializes in guiding people through the Pass. It is an honorary position granted to them by the Earl of the Frozen Expanse for their diligence and knowledge of the northern reaches. Those that wish to pursue the glory of being the Valdir must compete every summer solstice in a series of events overseen by the Earl himself. Past Valdir are still revered for their self sacrifice and are considered some of the greatest hunters and trail masters to ever live. At the time of their death, they are honored in the traditional methods and are usually buried with a bow, a single arrow, and the pelt of a white wolf. The Barrow Hills "On this day, a mighty warrior has gone from the world of the living. Fear not, for the tapestries of our lives were woven long before our births. Weep not, for his strong spirit has found the halls of his fathers. Lament not, for in their great company he will know of neither shame nor doubt. Fret not, for we will see him again, when in the shining halls our people are reunited. And Regret not, for he is returned to the earth, where the brave live forever." ''-Epitaph for a fallen warrior, carved upon ancient barrow stones.'' Nestled into the foothills and crags of the northern-facing Bulwark mountains, these barrows carved into the ancient stone have served as crypts for the honored dead of Helmstead for generations. Central to the traditions and spiritual life of the people of Helmstead, no outsiders are allowed to venture among the Barrow stones and effigies ringed by the great Ironwood trees within their shrouded vale. In Helmstead, lords and commoners alike are afforded the right to be interred in the sacred burial cairns, should they so choose. Typically included with the dead are their worldly belongings, such as various trinkets, armor and armaments, and all that brought them joy in life. These hallowed crypts are to lay undisturbed beneath the boughs of the Ironwoods until the end of all things. Those who dare to disturb the dead's final resting place face swift punishment and the pain of death. The Ironwood Grove The Ironwood Grove is named after the towering trees that comprise it and the timber they produce. Unknown in origin, the trees surround the Barrow Hills for miles. For generations the people of Helmstead have felled these trees for their strength and flexibility, especially useful in the construction of the hulls of seafaring vessels. Other uses for the incredibly versatile material include stout building material, and weapon-making. Shields and spears wrought of Ironwood do not splinter or shatter like Ash or Oak, and staves of a magical nature carved from Ironwood boughs are able to channel such energies well enough to rival that of Arcanite metals. Though the wood cut from the trees found in the Barrow Groves is incredibly useful, the trees are felled very rarely, and held in high regard by the people of Helmstead. The process of cutting through the wood of the thick trunks themselves is a closely guarded secret of the frozen northlands, largely unknown to the rest of the southward peoples. The forest and its secrets are sacred to the people of Helmstead, and they will defend both with their lives. It has been attested that when passed through the hands of Helmstead artisans, the strength of Ironwood shields can not be undone by any craft known to mortals. Rule of Law As a condition of the treaty following the first sacking of Radiance, between the Nialls and King Haesten Bloodaxe, the people north of the Bulwark have retained not only their customs and traditions, but also their laws and governance within their borders. While most likely primarily motivated by the north's standing armies, this stipulation in place helped to ease tensions between the north and south due to their vastly different systems of Law and Punishment. Guest-Right Most egregious of offenses in the eyes of anyone north of the Bulwark is to violate the principle of Guest-Right. The harshness of life in the north, a frozen landscape several months out of the year, necessitates the sanctity of one's hall and the ability of those in need to ask for hospitality without fear of harm. There is no greater crime in the north than a guest bringing harm to a host's health or property, or a host doing the same to their guest. Such offenses are often met with death, whether by execution or single combat. It is believed that an offender against Guest-Right will receive their punishment not only in this life, but in the next as well. Kinslayers Not far behind violating Guest-Right in gravity is the slaying of one's Kin. There is very little more important to northerners than Kin. To kill one's own blood is seen as unredeemable, and to commit such an act is to sever oneself from the fabric of that honorable society, and in doing so, the offender is beyond the reach of the Auskir's light and the sight of the Gods. More often than not, Kinslayers are killed themselves, by execution or by single-combat with any avenging kin. However, it is not unheard of for Kinslayers to be cast out as exiles. To date, there have only been a handful of pardons given to those who commit the act of Kinslaying. While those pardoned are given their lives, they are forever marked as such and often live out the rest of their days in the south. Oathbreakers A central part of life in the Frozen realm is the forging of Oaths. A lord bestows oaths and gifts upon his warriors and subjects, promising prosperity and protection. Warriors and retainers in turn present oaths of loyalty and service, forming a bond that cannot be easily broken. Aside from Kinslayers and the enemies of Guest-Right, those who violate a sacred oath are seen as the lowest of the low. Not only are oaths made between lord and subject, but as testimony in trial, as part of business deals, and anywhere else the truth is needed. A northman's word is his bond, and to break one's oath is an affront to Helmstead's way of life. Often times an oath is sworn on a sacred arm-ring or a weapon, both precious to all in the north. Should a person break their oaths it is believed the valuable arm-ring will lose its luster and be as lead to its owner. Should an oath be sworn on a weapon and that oath be broken, the weapon will turn on its dishonorable wielder in battle. The punishment of an oathbreaker lies solely in the hands of Helmstead's lord and council, and the sentence can range anywhere from exile to death, depending on the severity of the oath broken. Notable People of Helmstead & The Frozen Expanse * Lord William Hawley * Catherine Parsons * Skallagrim son of Harald Category:Places Category:Towns Category:Ban'diel Locations